Chasing Game
by Irish Reel
Summary: Love is irrational and overrated. All that brings is trouble. I am never going to fall in love. And, in one in a million chances that ever happens and I WAS RIGHT, you must apologize for illuding me on this matter. Prequel to Irish Reel, spoiler alert! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Pls note that this fanfic is rated M mostly for strong language and violence. It's still a romance but...well you'll see ㈳3 Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, pls R &R!  
**

* * *

 _There's east and there's west and there's everywhere lying  
I know I was born and I know that I'll die  
The in between is mine_

 _-Pearl Jam-_

* * *

-Anna pov-

Chinese company guilty of data theft.

You win a pretty malware Ching Chong Chang! Say bye bye to your servers.

Then...

High school teacher found selling weed.

I want your address dude. Shit. Oklahoma.

Ok, I didn't see this...next one.

A hobo claims to be beaten by a cop.

Holy gosh this world is crazy! Let's put some illegal stuff in your computer and make you lose your job, you piece of shit.

Uh...? Uuugh...! This is definitely bad stuff...

"ANNA! QUIT PLAYING WITH THAT DAMN COMPUTER!"

"IT'S FOR SCHOOL! SCHOOOOL!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"CALL THE SCHOOL THEN! I MUST MAKE A PAPER!"

Damn. That woman always has to stress me. Who cares if I spend the evening in front of a stupid machine?!

Take a breath Anna.

Breeeeathe.

In...

Out...

Ok I'm cool now.

Let's go back to business.

I wanted to put some of these videos in the computer of that cop, but this is a bit too much.

Who would make such videos using kids?

It's not like a random little crime here.

Maybe I shall report this to the police.

No wait, what am I gonna say?!

Hello, I was hacking around, I wanted to give a payback to one of your dudes and I ran into a pedo-pornographic website on a darknet, can you do something about it, pretty please?

I will end up in jail.

And this is not a possibility. I will definitely end up in jail one day.

However...for the time being I could take down this website by my own, but that is not going to force the human scum who did this to stop. They might even make more videos to replace the ones I erase.

I need someone to arrest them.

For once I might need to use internet to find out if someone is actually doing good on planet Earth.

Let me think...

Politicians...Tsk! No!

Nobel prices...Useless.

Police...Ruled out.

Army...Not their business.

Detectives...Umh. Maybe...?

But I cannot pay anyone to arrest those people.

I need someone who takes this case just because it's wrong.

Ok, I will type something very amateur style.

 _Best detective in the world_

...Sherlock Holmes...

Fuck.

 _Best living detectives in the world_

Ok, now it makes sense...But they are all old scum bags! 76, 55... 82?! Why should I hire a 82 years old grampa?!

Well...This one has no pictures nor data. No age, no cantacts...seems more like a urban myth than a person made of flesh and bones.

L.

What sort of name is that?!

Anyway...he seems pretty good.

You are going to be my man, L.

* * *

-L pov-

I glimpse at the screen informing me of a new email in the inbox. Reluctantly I get up and have a look.

In the house of the killer the agents found twentyfour different human organs. Marinated, frozen and ready to be cooked.

Damn.

I shut the computer with too much violence and run to the toilet to vomit everything I ate for dinner.

Great. Suits me for choosing this case.

Seriously...how is it even possible that a person can be so sick in the head? The flesh, the smell, the damn blood...

Human beings are disgusting. In the soul.

"L are you alright?"

I recognize the familiar voice and prepare myself for the upcoming discussion.

"Yes Watari..."

"It's 3 AM. Are you still awake?"

"I just went to the bathroom"

"I was checking the email. Someone read it before I did"

I mentally swear at my own idiocy. This late I should read emails without opening them.

"Why do you check the email box at this hour of the night Watari?"

"Because I have to wait a call from Taiwan. Now, don't try to chage topic"

Here we go. I sit on the bed and wait for the old man to scold me. It had to come sooner or later.

"You said that recently you had no more problems to fall sleep"

"I don't. I just went to the bathroom and then read the email. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"L you are the worst liar I ever met. Seriously if you make the effort to look in the mirror, you might notice some serious dark circles"

"It's just my eyes-"

"Tomorrow you are going to meet a psychologist"

"NO"

"Yes, I booked already"

"NO!"

"L!"

"No no no please Watari no!"

"No complaints. Anyway the cases you had lately were too burdensome. I want a professionist to make sure you are not overdoing things"

"I solved them all in no time. They were not that difficult"

"That's not the point. You are too young to deal with that stuff all the time"

"I am eighteen!"

"Indeed. Now do anything you want if you can't sleep but I forbid you to work"

I sigh and observe the old man leaving the room.

Easy to speak like that when you have sixtysix years of peaceful nights behind your shoulders...

I look around my big and empty hotel room and feel even less keen to fall asleep.

No matter the orders, I will just be more cautious for the rest of the night.

I open again the computer and have just a moment to read a new email, that soon after it's erased.

Now Watari is even skimming what I can and what I cannot read?! Damn!

I definitely switch off the machine and lie down in bed.

Ok, now?

... 1 sheep...

... 2 sheeps...

... 3 sheeps...

... 4 sheeps...

Stop.

I rather die than doing this all night.

I might as well have a walk, I like London when it rains.

* * *

-Anna pov-

This is ridiculous. Why can't I just call that detective?! I mean if he's not interested he can just turn me down!

But to not even answer my email...that's bitchy. With all the efforts I made to find a single email address!

Maybe he didn't read it at all. He probably has a sexy secretary doing this for him. A blond bombshell in miniskirt and high heels, doing extra services at night. And that airhead bitch erased my email. I can bet on this.

I will spam that stupid mailbox until someone gives me a proper answer.

"Anna...?"

I rise my eyes from the math homework I faked to have and look at my mom. She is peeping inside the storage room I abided to studio with a guilty smile. Bad news on the way for me.

"No no no...", I whine.

"Sorry dear, we have one more patient for today. Do you mind waiting a little bit longer to go home?"

I sigh and look at my mother. Extra hours for her mean waisted time for me. I wanna go back to my room and stress the hell out of that L.

"Can I catch the bus?"

"No it's dark already and it's too far. It's not going to take long"

"Doc didn't receive a single patient all afternoon, why this idiot has to drop by so late?!"

"I see that all hours are booked under his name"

Geez. It must be a damn politician or some stupid tv idol who doesn't want to be seen. They are the only ones who make such a fuss to meet Doc. As if anyone could care less about their mental taints.

"Fine", I surrender. "Call me when we can go"

I don't understand why my mother ended up doing such jobs. She has a master in medicine and she works as a nurse in the morning and as a secretary for this psychologist in the afternoon. What's the use in studing for half of your life if you end up doing that?! Some idiots end up ruling the world, while the rest just collects the scraps. I don't want to waste my time like that.

I already know what I want to do in my life and I am already doing it, anyway.

"Good afternoon. Please wait here, I call the doctor"

I hear my mother's voice from the adjacent room. Finally our vip has honored us with his presence.

I get up and try to reach the door as silently as possible. The best thing of my little hideout is the darkened glass door. I can spy as much as I want and not be seen. Funny way to waste some time.

Finally I can can see this mysterious patient.

A boy?

This is strange. I am used to middle aged men and stressed housewives, sometimes elders. It's not very common to see young people here. Yeah, sometimes it happens, but they don't make a reservation for all the afternoon.

He's quite hot too. Ok, maybe not a model from Abercrombie & Fitch but definitely interesting. A plus for the messy hair and the large clothes. It's easy to look cool if you spend half of your day in front of the mirror. Less easy if you don't know how to use a pecten. I like him.

I even let out a small chuckle seeing the way he sits in waiting room. Feet on the chair and knees up. Seems like he's ready to jump at any moment and run away as fast as he can.

Deluded, I go back to my algorithms as he enters in the office of the old doctor.

I will wait for the shrink to do his job and then have a look at the clinical records of this guy.

* * *

-L pov-

I don't care if Watari ordered me to do this. I am not going to tell the story of my life to a complete stranger.

Can you imagine it?!

Hello, my name is L! Yes L, one letter. My parents were a little sadic. Oh, the past tense you say? Well my mother was slaughtered when I was a kid and I threw my father in jail few years ago. Yes, that's what I do in my life. I arrest some murderers, some kidnappers, rapers, pedophiles, burglars, robbers...I am not picky. Yesterday I had a cannibal serial killer! Wanna see the pictures? Oh no, I didn't mean pictures of the criminal, so sorry. Don't worry it's impressive at first but then you get used to that. Or gain insomnia. But I had it already, so no problem for me!

"Good morning. I am Daniel Deneuve"

"Hello Daniel, I'm Doctor Wallace. Please, lay down..."

...and go for the fake story.

* * *

-Anna pov-

Two more hours passed before I could finally go home.

Waiting made me even more curious. Two damn hours! What Doc had to ask to hold hostage that poor boy for so long?!

New priority. Finding out who is that guy.

I can save the world later, curiosity comes first.

I switch on my beloved Mac and have a look at what the doctor wrote about him.

Umh. PTSD...burnout... more or less that means stress... chronic insomnia and...that's it?! He needs a holiday?

Well...good for him. Now...name and age!

Daniel Deneuve,19.

Great, 19 is good.

But DANIEL DENEUVE?! That's more ridiculous than my school attendance register.

Not to be mean but it sucks. I don't like it!

Whatever...Let's see what else is written here.

Do you study Den? Den is better. Sounds like a dog name but I cannot make myracles.

...Don't fuck with me.

There's nothing written here!

Who the hell are you? What do you do in your damn life?!

Uff...Cool. Let's play Den.

If your real name is Daniel Deneuve I shall find it in the registry office.

And I was right! I-am-always-fucking-right.

Nothing. Not a Deneuve this young in England nor abroad. That's an alias. Now, let's see what the net has to say about that pretty fake name.

Daniel Deneuve...

Oh, God I love you! I love you, seriously!

The FBI?! You really bringed me a FBI agent?! This is freakin' amazing!

No wait... He might have simply used the name of this Deneuve guy. I mean...we are in London not in the Usa...But this is his picture!

I will go to church every damn Sunday for the rest of my life. If I'm not busted hacking the Fbi servers...

Umh. Here says twentythree.

Bah, too obvious that's one more lie. The minimum age to join the force. Sure. What a coincidence.

Masters degree in law, criminal psychology, politics and languages...WHAT?! Damn good.

I hope he comes back to see Doc. I wanna know more about this Den.

Now...work. Spamming time.

NO WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING?!

FUCK L!

I don't need that snob detective if I can stalk a Fbi agent!

Ahahaha! I am such a bastard. I demand a master in bastardness. Or bitchyness. Or both. So that I can brag about having multiple degrees as well.

Noooow...

I'm sorry if you are stressed Denny, but you are assigned to a new case.

Maybe you'll have to come back to Doc after what I have in mind for you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Least I ain't sleazy_

 _I'm just trying to put the world to right_

 _If you want to, I'll take you out_

 _And I got the feeling that_

 _I'm gonna keep you up all night_

 _-Kasabian-_

* * *

-L pov-

Good me when I got this alias.

At least Watari cannot refuse the jobs, if they come from the Fbi straight to me.

It's a bit strange that they gave me such a case though... organized crime usually goes to senior agents. Especially when kids are involved.

Strange but good, I ain't going to complain. At least I can work on something serious.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Raye Pember!"

I turn to face the American I was assigned to team up with. The typical cool looking guy with the smiling face and the fresh hair cut. Yes mate, the world is beautiful. Believe that.

"Hi"

"Usually that's followed by something like my name is blah blah..."

"Didn't you read the profile?"

"You're not very talkative uh?"

I roll my eyes and give in to the chitchat thing. If it has to be done it has to be done. After all, I joined the Fbi to not remain locked up in a room all the time. I cannot choose who to work with.

"Fine. Hi my name is Daniel Deneuve, I am 23 and I am happy to work with you. Is it better now?"

"Aside that it sounds like an AA speech, I'd like to know your real name. I can reed a fake profile by myself"

Oh, well. At least this guy can do his job.

"I'd prefer if you stick to Deneuve"

"Mmh. Ok, there must be a reason why you use an alias. Anyway, at least can you tell me your real age?

Don't go telling me we are the same age because I am not that stupid"

I don't know if I have to be worried or what. I expected my alias to be little more credible... but also to work with someone not so stupid to fall for it.

"23"

"In a few years maybe"

"What?"

"You are a kid! Why the hell am I supposed to work with a kid? I am not a babysitter!"

Excuse me?! Who this guy thinks he is?!

"Don't worry about it Raye. I can do my job pretty well if I am here. I already solved more cases than you"

Apparently my words hit the target. This guy might be prideful, but it's not that difficult to remind him his place. Especially because I am more prideful than him. I don't want to be treated like a newbie. Not after all I did to get here.

"So... How much of your profile is fake?", he says with a stiff voice.

"Enough"

"Which means?"

"Name, age, address, citizenship, education"

"Everything, to be short... It's ridiculous. I mean, come on, at least you should have avoided putting four degrees in your cv. That's an insult to someone who actually studied"

"I might lie about my identity, but I cannot fake to know law or criminal psychology or politics or Russian or Chinese or Ital-"

"Ok ok stop it! "

"You started it"

"Wow. I understand that's better to not make you angry...maybe we should meet the others and stop arguing"

"Umh...Others?"

"Of course. How do you think we can solve this case in two?"

"I was not informed about any others"

"Well, seems like someone decided to add you to the team quite in a rush"

Indeed. I still think that there's something strange about this, but whatever. I want this case. I follow Raye in the basement. From behind the door I already hear a number of gunshots. I wonder why Americans like firearms so much.

"OHI! LIAN! This is Daniel. Would you mind to check out if really knows Chinese or is just bragging about this and that?"

Ok maybe they practice a lot with guns so that they have better chances to shot down the colleagues they dislike. I shall learn from them.

"Ahahah! Really?! 你会说汉语吗?!" (*translation at bottom of page)

"对.很高兴认识您"

"我也很高兴！你是哪国人?"

"我是美国人"

"Ahahah! I don't think so...你是英国人. But that's our secret ok?!"

I smile at the Asian woman, apparently a bit more polite than the other one. I didn't notice it t first, but she is also quite a beauty.

"Wammy asked me to keep an eye on you and teach you shooting, do you wanna try?"

It feels like a ton of iron is dropped on my shoulders. Really? Watari sent someone to look after me?! A china doll with shooting skills?!

"I... I prefer hand to hand combat..."

"Ahaha! You cannot shoot?!", chuckles Raye.

I glare at the damn idiot and take the gun from Lian. I don't know what's the problem with Raye, but I don't like to be made fun of. Without waiting for Lian to finish explaining the difference between a revolver and an automatic gun, I walk stright to the training area and aim for the stupid paper target.

"Ohi wait!"

The first bullet hits the head, the second the heart. Then I repeat the sequence to make sure Raye doesn't claim I hit the target by chance.

Why I always have to prove that I can do even the most stupid of the things when people see me?!

"Wow...I guess I have nothing to teach you. Wammy is the usual nuisance..."

"He's a perfectionist. Just ignore him. It works at times"

"Ehy please tell me he's Deneuve!"

A new voice forces me to turn around, and I find a heavy built man leaning on the wall with a big smile. Probably he has been watching us the whole time.

"Hello Freddi. Yes, he's our new buddie"

"Ahahha! I bet Raye is boiling in anger! He won't be our little mascot anymore!"

"Uff! I wished I could remain Lian's favorite for a bit longer... But I suppose I won't be able to kick him out now"

"Definitely! He's so cuuute!"

I hold back a snort as the woman squeezes me in a bone breaking unconfortable hug. These people is crazy! Come on...You don't go hugging someone you just met!

I look puzzled at Raye, which now is laughing his heart out.

"Sorry for being bitchy Daniel! Welcome to the team!"

* * *

-Anna pov-

Two weeks are an eternity. I didn't expect it would take so long to arrest someone. Come on Denny!

Uff. Maybe in real life things are a bit more complicated than what you see in tv or than what you can do on internet.

To me is enough to send an input and the problem is solved. I never have to wait more than, let's say, two days to say case closed.

Damn, I feel so stupid.

I should have considered the time that would have passed before the end of the investigation. Maybe Den is going to take weeks...or months!

"Awww Anna look this skirt is soooo pretty!"

I turn to look at the garment my friend is showing me. A beautiful red mini skirt.

"I hate it Alice"

"What?! Com'on Anna you cannot wear only jeans for the rest of your life! You are never going to hit on a guy like that!"

"Who cares...", I whine. What is the point in buying pretty clothes if I am not the least interested in romance? I don't know why I am even doing shopping, since I am not allowed to go out in the evening.

"You are acting strange"

"No..."

"Yes you are. This skirt is rocking awesome. What's that?"

"Nothing, really"

"What's that?"

"I said nothing!"

"What. Is. That"

"Not-"

"Whatsthatwhatsthatwhatsthat!"

"Stop it Alice!"

"It's a boy! I bet my butt that's a boy!"

I roll my eyes and feel that my cheeks are blushing. How can she turn everything into a heart racing story?

"Umh, more or less but not what you-"

"Whaaaaat! Thell me everything right now you little piece of scum!"

"His name is Daniel. But that's a fake name. And there's no hope for any romantic development, he's abroad now and he doesn't even know who I am"

"Oh, Anna! Don't tell me that you fell for some pervert on a chat! You could find boys made of flesh and bones out there, you spend too much time in front of that stupid computer!"

"I don't spend enough actually. By the way, he's not a pervert, I saw him at Doc's. He's a Fbi agent AND I DIDN'T FALL FOR ANYONE"

"OMG! That's cool! But he must be old..."

"Between nineteen and twentythree I suppose. But as I said. There's no hope. He's in the USA now. AND I DO NOT CARE"

"Umh. Still, a bit too old for you. But he might be back soon. Why do you think that he's going to stay in America?"

I sigh and sit on a puff nearby the dressing room. Maybe it might be better to tell it all to Alice. After all, she's the only friend I made in London, since when me and mom moved here after that dad passed away. And she is a certified badass. She sure is able to give me some good advice.

I gather my courage and spit it all out, from the moment I found that disgusting website to when I hacked the Fbi servers.

"You are retarded"

"I know!"

"Why didn't you just let L do his job instead of involving that poor guy?! That would have been soooo easy Anna!"

"He didn't answer my email", I murmur knowing that's not a good motivation. Not in a million years.

"Come on Anna do you think that he has time to answer all the email he receives asap? You should have tried again!"

"Once again, I know. For some reason I thought that letting a random Fbi agent solve the case was a great idea"

"Sure brilliant. Anna it can take a lot of time to close an investigation like that, maybe years, what did you expect?!"

"WHAT?! YEARS? Oh, Alice help me...we must help Den throw in jail that criminals! They cannot continue doing what they do for YEARS!"

"We spam L. Now. I am 100% sure he will help you"

"How can you be so sure? You were the one saying that-"

"He will. He is the best detective in the world. Do you trust me Anna?"

* * *

-L pov-

This team is funny. Crazy, but funny. Even that Raye, despite the fist impression, he isn't that bad.

I wish I met them during a easier case. I like to work in team and go on field sometimes, but as long as it's for few days. This case is taking too long to get on the right truck, I don't have a positive feeling that it's going to be solved soon.

It's frustrating. These criminals are out there and I don't know how to stop them.

I am not used to work with this team, I don't know their strong points yet, I cannot give orders and I must report to others. Not to mention that I am supposed to behave in a bit more composed way in public. If you don't sit properly, dress properly and eat properly everyone stares. I have already received three warnings, I don't want to be booted out of the Fbi because I don't wear shoes. Seriously, that's so stupid...what's the use for shoes if you are inside a building?

I toss away these thoughts and switch on my computer. I didn't have much time to check how Watari is dealing with the other cases on his own, but that's the good part in being insomniac. You always find the time to make up for what you could not do during the day.

As soon as I open the mail box I realize that there's nothing interesting to look at. Watari accepted only a buch of easy cases that he can solve without my contribution. If I take too long to solve this case my name is surely going to drop in the rankings.

But I learned from my mistakes. I created another email account where to automatically forward all the received messages. I am curious to see what you rejected Watari...you might be a rockin'granpa but even someone like you is going to take a while to figure out this litte trick.

...Oh, FUCK.

Usually I can think of more polite terms but...two thousands emails? Seriously?! When did this happen?

Well, knowing this it might be not that bad to have Watari doing some skimming. But just SOME.

There are all sorts of jobs, involving all sorts of crimes here... And there's also something strange. A good 25% of the emails come from a certain Irish Reel.

Never heard of it. A name, an organization? Whatever. Let's just see what's about.

Ahahah. Interesting. The same case I am working on as Deneuve. Someone out there was trying to bring this to me uh?

I win this round Watari.

Anyway. Seems like this Reel is a hacker, wow. He likes to target corrupt politicians, criminals, dirty firms... a web vigilante or something of the sort...just wicked.

Better save up some extra work to Watari. I shall go back to mailbox and answer this Reel. I fear that if I don't do that, he's never going to stop spamming.

 _On it_

Well...this sounds stupid.

 _Already on it, L_

Ok, this is better. Still stupid, but better. At least this is going to keep that hacker quiet for awhile.

Actually, I wish that this guy wrote to me earlier. Maybe he did and Watari cancelled the email. We definitely have to talk about this. He's not helping me out refusing all the cases that might be a little bit too tough. If I accepted this case as L, I could have worked on it in my usual way. Now I would be alone, I would be eating all the cakes I want, I could stay all day bare feet, and especially...I-would-be-alone.

This is one of the best teams I worked with so far, they are very smart and friendly. But I am not used to have people around all the time. Especially not for two weeks consecutively. My Fbi missions last four or five days maximum. This case is no good. The last time I slept was three... No. Four days ago?! Damn. As L I don't have to bother if I look like a zombie, I can crash on walls and nobody sees. The only one around is Watari and not that frequently.

I glimpse at the clock. Already 2 AM.

Please God, make me fall asleep before dawn. This is going to kill me. I want to sleep...

That doctor in London wasted two hours to say that I am stressed and gave me some useless pills. Instead of making me sleep they just fogged out my thoughts and consequently got me more wary than before. But...maybe taking a bunch at once...No no wait L! You would end up in hospital!

Damn. Maybe it's not that doctor's fault. Maybe if you visit a psychologist you should tell the truth...starting from your name. Brilliant me.

This is what I deserve.

Coffee must do for now.

* * *

-Anna pov-

Wow. And I consider what I do work.

The mail box of this L is jammed. It's ridiculous to receive two thousands emails in two days! And not only from me...

Fortunately I spammed massively or he would have never answered me.

 _Already on it, L_

Not exactly loquacious, but enough to say that he took on the case. He even downloaded my stuff. That means I did a good job. And that he has to learn better than to download the stuff a hacker sends.

Let's see what I can find out about you, L.

You forwarded the messages from your mail box to another one, from where you answered me. And only me. Why?

Also...how many cases have you solved?! I gave a look only at the recent ones, but most of those didn't even make it to the news. Look at this one... A cannibal in London?! Gosh, people has to know such a thing!

But first I must wait for you to solve my case, and I will make sure you are going to do that fast.

According to the IP geolocation you are in New York.

Well, I give you a week. After that I will speed up things.

Now...my dear Denny, how are you doing?!

Umh. What a little world, you are in New York as well. Maybe L is already on the right tra-

WAIT.

I am looking at the wrong IP...no I am not!

Why the fuck you and L are on the same host?

I check and re-check but there's not mistake in what I see.

OH.

FUCK.

I rush to call Alice. I made a my situation even more complicated.

"Mmh...", answers a sleepie voice.

"Alice! Help me! Nowwww!"

"Anna?!", she says a bit more brightly. "It's seven thirty in the morning. And it's Sunday! What the hell do you want?"

"It's about Den and L!"

"Ah. What about it"

"It's a mess Alice!"

"Just tell me what!"

"Den and L... I fear they are the same person!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

-L pov-

My brains are melting. I downloaded the attachments coming from a hacker!

No wonder that now my computer has a life of his own. The security system is good but it was not good enough.

I glare at the damn window I cannot close and try to figure out what to do.

 _Reel: Hello L_

Shit. I don't know enough about hacking. I know well enough how to use a computer, but that's about it. I know the difference between being good at something and being the top dog. The best thing I can do for now is to play along.

 _L: Hello Reel_

 _Reel: It's 3 AM there. Problems to sleep? ㈴2_

A smiley face. This guy is using smileys with me?! There's a 65% chance that I am dealing with a teenager. What should I do? Well ok, I am eighteen, but that's not the point... I don't use smileys!

 _L: I was working but my computer is acting weird. Who knows why_

 _Reel: Lol ㈳7 My fault?!_

Indeed. Don't brag about it you silly hacker.

 _L: Can you fix it?_

 _Reel: Mmh...later. First I need you to answer some questions._

 _L: Such as?_

 _Reel: Tell me your name! Ahaha... joking. Can I help you with the case?_

 _L: Weren't you the one asking for my help? What do you know_

 _Reel: I know a lot. Ask me what you want to know_

Fine. Something crazy. Something you cannot know already, but you are never going to admit it.

 _L: Their names_

This time he's taking awhile to answer. Maybe I used the right tactics.

Please, get lost Reel. I cannot team up with a criminal. And I cannot accept a criminal to find out the names before I do. If that happens I will have to surrender and accept to be helped out in solving a case. Not in this life.

 _Reel: I will be back asap_

That's it. The window disappears and my computer seems to be normal again. I know that Reel is still there somewhere, but at least he's leaving me in peace.

I must find a way to speed up this investigation. Starting now.

* * *

* _Transl.:_

 _Can you speak Chinese?_

 _Yes. Nice to meet you_

 _Nice to meet you too. Where are you from?_

 _I'm American_

Ahahah! I don't think so... _You are English_

* * *

 **Hi everyone! FYI. Raye, Lian and Freddi are three Fbi agents that will be asked to investigate on the Kira case. You can find the names in the manga. Nothing new, but in my head Lian is a Chinese female name, so take that she is partially Chinese. Anyway...I promise I will stick to English from now on! That's challenging enough since this is not my native language and for this reason I'm so sorry for my horrible grammar I knooooow ㈷7! I know I shouldn't write stories given this "little" detail, but that's too much fun, so pls forgive me. I promise I will run a grammar check on my stories asap, need some time lol㈴2**

 **Thanks for reading! Pls R &R **

**Bye bye** ㈍9


End file.
